1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and particularly to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical connector includes a laser diode for emitting optical signals, a first optical transmission assembly, a second optical transmission assembly coupled with the first optical transmission assembly, and a photo diode. The optical signals emitted from the laser diode enter the first optical transmission assembly, and are transmitted through the second optical transmission assembly to the photo diode, and finally can be converted into electrical signals by the photo diode.
The first optical transmission assembly includes a number of first coupling lenses, and the second optical assembly includes a number of second coupling lenses for coupling the first coupling lenses to allow optimum signal transmittance. The first optical transmission assembly has to be mechanically and precisely engaged and configured with the second optical transmission assembly via a plurality of positioning holes and positioning posts to ensure the lenses are precisely aligned with the optical fibers. However, it is difficult to consistently align the positioning holes and the positioning posts together, which may result in lowered coupling precision between the coupling lenses and the optical fibers, and thus poor optical signals transmittance.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical fiber connector which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.